


the unexpected light of our lives

by loserrobin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, overall cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserrobin/pseuds/loserrobin
Summary: Concept : Sam is a practicing nurse when he is assigned his first patient, Jon Snow. This is the moment that kick-starts his journey to becoming Jon’s husband.Setting : Modern AU.Warning : Mainly fluff, tooth-rotting fluff, pining, a hint of angst for a quick second.Word Count : 2242.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Samwell Tarly, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell (background)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	the unexpected light of our lives

Although a little hesitant around needles, Sam has a good heart when it comes to taking care of patients. Now that Dr. Aemon is retiring, Sam follows the direction of Doctor Luwin, learning the ins and outs of hospital staff, daily routine and what to do during emergencies. Castle Hospital is large and noisy, always bustling with one crisis or another, hardly a dull moment. The second he clocks in, Sam is rushing to find the head nurse, eager for his first assignment.

“A minute late today,” playfully scolds Mordane, handing over a clipboard pinned with paperwork. “Your first patient. He broke his leg, coherent the last I checked on him a half hour ago. Quiet, doesn’t complain, if a little gloomy.”

Sam nods and examines the charts, surprised. “He isn’t ready to go home yet?”

“Doctor wants to keep him another day. Your job will be to keep him comfortable and make sure his pain is managed.”

While not as exciting as he hoped, Sam is grateful to finally have a patient of his own. He makes his way down the hall, greeting fellow nurses with a smile. He takes a deep breath to gather himself before walking into the patient’s room.

“Good morning, Mr. Snow. I’m -” He’s startled into silence when he looks up. No one told him that his patient would be very handsome with black curls and dark eyes. “I-I’m Samwell, or Sam. I’ll be handling your care for your stay here.”

“Just call me Jon,” a low, deep voice spoke, gaze wary. “Did the doctor say I can leave tomorrow?”

“We’ll see after he reassesses you tomorrow.”

“I thought once they casted it, you could go home.”

“Not exactly. Are you in any pain?”

Jon looks over at the wire tapping into a vein in his arm, feeding approved medication into his body. “So far whatever you’re giving me is working.”

Sam smiles, comforted by Jon’s easygoing tone. “Well, I’m going to check your vitals and then let you have some peace.”

Jon snorts, but doesn’t comment further. He’s intrigued by Sam’s movements, watching as his blood pressure is checked, checking for fever and other signs of possible complications. Sam’s hands shake a little under the intense gaze.

“I don’t like hospitals.”

Waiting a beat to say,” Most people don’t. It’s seen as a place you don’t want to get stuck in. End of life type of thinking, many patients suffer from a bit of anxiousness their first overnight here.”

Sam realizes that was a little morbid. Patients are looking for comfort, not confirmation of their fears. He sends Jon a small, apologetic smile, but the other only looks amused.

“If-If it makes you feel better, you’re not going to die from a broken leg!”

“I’d hope not,” said with a deep chuckle.

\---

“I brought you pudding.”

“I don’t want it,” gloomily stated. Jon has become moody since Dr. Luwin hasn’t cleared him to leave for another day. He’s stuck in a bed, between four walls, with a small TV and a locked window for entertainment.

Sam can empathize with the sentiment. He’d been hospitalized at a young age for pneumonia. He’d been fortunate to love books which served as a happy distraction. “Is there something I can get you? I know it’s a bit boring in here.”

Jon finally looks at him then. Frowning. “What is there to do?”

“I have books,” Sam stammers. “I like reading. Helps pass the time.”

Jon is silent, face scrunched in thought. “I would like books to read.”

Sam brightens, happy to help. “I’ll bring an assortment while on my break. I’ll warn you - most of my collection is historical, but I have a few fantasy and sci-fi novels that are really good. And if you remember something you’d like to read, the library isn’t that far and I can try to find it.”

His blabbering seems to be Jon’s favorite because he always smiles when Sam starts talking. This time he accepts the pudding without a fuss, but stops Sam from leaving the room.

“Will you have enough time to eat if you’re going to get me books on your break?”

Sam thinks probably not once he gets engrossed in selecting the best books from his bookcase. “I’ll find time, you don’t have to worry!”

A pout, eyes averted in a shy manner. “Will you eat with me now? It shouldn’t have to count if you’re tending to me, right?”

A giddy, pleasant feeling erupts in Sam’s chest, full of bright and warm joy. “I would love to keep you company.”

_Perhaps_ , Sam realizes, _he’s just lonely_.

\---

“One more day of observation,” Dr. Luwin had informed them. “We need to make sure the leg is going to heal right or the reset will be very painful.”

It’s the third day Jon has been laid up and Sam is glad to see he’s less itchy to get up and out of here since being given the books he was promised. There were a few visitors yesterday, Jon’s immediate family, who helped ease that too.

Jon and Sam have spent their time together talking about the books, asking each other questions, learning more about each other. It’s a personal touch that keeps patients from being too isolated and begin to trust their caregivers. For them, however, it feels different, but Sam isn’t sure how to describe it exactly.

“Were you always interested in medicine?”

“At first I wanted to get into history, preserve artifacts or work in a museum,” he answers honestly. “But I picked up a medical book one day and… well, you see how I like reading.”

Jon grins, a pile of books he’s been borrowing on a stand next to his bed. He’s been steadily getting through them, but Sam has reminded him on occasion that rest is also key to a quick recovery.

“I wanted to be a vet when I was younger.”

That makes Sam laugh. “I think a lot of people do.”

“When I first got Ghost, I thought maybe I could.”

“Who is Ghost?”

“My dog,” Jon smiles fondly. “My brother has been keeping him while I’m here. Told me he whines at the door all night waiting for me.”

Sam doesn’t know what it’s like to have someone waiting for him since leaving home. His apartment is empty, save for the few plants he’s managed to keep alive with careful watering.

“Never got to have a pet, but I think having a dog would be fun.”

“You can meet him,” Jon offers, smile a little shy now. “He’d like you.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. If I like you, I know he will.”

\---

“Going home!”

Sam is less excited than he probably should be. Jon has been his favorite patient so far over the fifteen he checks on every day, but he’s here to see Jon off with his family. His brother, Robb, a dark redhead with a big grin is helping to wheel him out.

“Thank you for taking good care of my brother,” Robb says sincerely.

“I wouldn’t be a good nurse if I didn’t,” Sam laughs. The sound of barking makes him stop short. “Do you have dogs in the car?”

Jon perks up out of his strange gloom ( _why be upset when you’re going home?_ ) at the sound. As they get closer, Sam becomes a little nervous seeing two massive dogs in the back seat, crowding the back passenger door. The smaller of the two is a smokey grey, yellow eyes staring as the dog barks. The bigger dog is quiet, an albino with thick white fur and red eyes, unblinking, waiting. Sam isn’t sure he wants to get any closer, but another three steps leaves him no choice.

Robb leaves Jon’s side to open the door and releases the hounds. Both are bolting out, sniffing at Robb before pushing their muzzles into Jon’s hands, eager to be given attention. Sam has never seen Jon grin so wide, leaning as much as he can to the side to get to both of them.

“Greywind is mine. The white one is Jon’s,” Robb says. “His name is Ghost. Don’t worry too much, they’re just excited.”

Suddenly Ghost is turned to him, curious as he sniffs the air before approaching Sam slowly. He doesn’t know what to do, remaining still as this large canine inspects his hand before licking it, nuzzling under for a pet.

Elation fills Sam’s veins, petting softly in awe. “He’s amazing.”

“Told you he’d like you,” Jon says, looking proud.

After a short time, Sam helps them put away the wheelchair safely in the trunk and says his goodbyes, wishing them both a safe trip. He’s sad to see Jon go, but he tries not to look the part.

“I’d say I hope to see you again, but I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

“Say it anyway,” Jon’s voice almost pleads.

“Then… then I hope to see you again.”

\---

Almost a month later, Sam is at the local library returning some books. Gilly, a friendly librarian, chats with him while the place is not busy and quiet.

“Jon has been asking about you.”

Sam is confused. “Jon? How do you know Jon?”

“He’s been coming in and taking out some books every other day. He asked if I had seen you.”

Sam shouldn’t feel as flustered as he does when he says,” When was the last time you saw him?”

“Two days ago. He might come in today or tomorrow.” Gilly tilts her head. “How do you know him?”

“The hospital.”

“Is he a nurse too?”

“No, no. He was a patient of mine.” Sam is delighted to know Jon has been asking after him, possibly wanting to meet. Confidentiality rules applied to his job means he can’t go to work and ask for his contact information for any personal reasons… “Next time you see him, can you give him my number?”

\---

Three days later, Sam gets a call.

“Hello?” He doesn’t recognize the number, but it shares his area code.

“Is this Sam? It’s Jon.”

“It-It is. Gilly gave you my number?”

“Yeah.” A pause, indiscernible movement trailing through the phone line. “Gilly said I could stop asking her things now. She seemed very amused with me.”

Sam can’t help his laughter. “She wanted to make sure you weren’t a stalker.”

“Do you get many of those, Nurse Tarly?”

“No,” he stammers out, face flushed hotly.

“Good, I don’t like competition.” They share a laugh and Sam is about to ask how he is when Jon shocks him. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Well, working. Why?”

“When is your next day off?”

“Tomorrow,” Sam’s quizzical tone answers.

There’s a deep breath. “What would you say about having lunch with me?”

Sam’s brain short-circuits. “I mean, is this, uh-”

“It’s a date. I’m asking you out on a date.” Jon waits, and waits… and waits some more. “It’s okay to say no, Sam.”

Jon’s sorrowful response at possible rejection tells him that ‘no’ isn’t the answer he’s hoping for. “I would love to have lunch with you, Jon. On a date. A date thing, yes.”

There’s a smile in his voice when Jon says,” It’s a date.”

Head Nurse Pycelle scolds him that night for being distracted while on shift. Sam doesn’t let it bother him too much. Who can blame him for being eager?

\---

The date goes well so they catch a movie. Several dates later, Sam and Jon have family dinner at the Starks. He meets his old friend Margaery, the long-time girlfriend of Robb, feeling less out of place with a face he’s at least familiar with. Ned Stark, intimidating yet quiet, approves of him, invites him to the barbecue he’s hosting next week.

“My brother likes you,” Arya teases.

“Quiet, little sister.” Jon puts her in a headlock and mushes her hair, but his reddened cheeks prove her right.

A year passes, Sam transfers hospitals and moves in together with Jon. He likes taking Ghost on afternoon walks, volunteers more time at the library to read to kids and is walking distance from his new favorite bakery shop. By then Margaery is pregnant with twins and Robb has taken a job in the city for better pay. Family gatherings still consist of Sansa and Arya’s bickering and Mrs. Stark’s famous trout platter.

By their next anniversary, Jon surprises him on shift at the hospital and gets down on one knee. “Marry me,” he says with hopeful eyes, curls brushed neatly and wearing a dashing black suit. “Marry me and make me the happiest man in the world.”

And Sam says yes.

Three years later, Sam is laughing as he catches up with Margaery, visiting her in the city. She’s bouncing her third son on a knee as he squeals, dark red-brown curls falling into his face. He’s content to hold sweet Alerie in his lap as she dozes, ready for naptime. The other children are playing in the next room, imagination keeping them occupied.

“Don’t look now, but I think our husbands are talking about us.”

Sam looks anyway, intrigued by Margaery’s charmed smile. Jon and Robb are indeed looking their way, both of their expressions are soft, speaking in low tones so they can’t be overheard by them. Sam smiles back when he catches Jon’s eye.

“Cheeky boys, aren’t they.”

“That’s the Stark charm,” Sam muses, looking down at his wedding ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! If you liked this, be sure to check out my other works and profile. I'm currently opening requests on tumblr for January, find me [@loserrobin.](https://loserrobin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
